


Kata Pertapa

by Jogag_Busang



Series: JASMINE: Puisi 2014 [30]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jogag_Busang/pseuds/Jogag_Busang
Summary: Semuanya adalah salahku.





	Kata Pertapa

_Yang sedang mencinta, itu adalah dia_

_Yang sedang didamba, itu bukan aku_

_Oh, tidak! Itu bukanlah diriku_

_Yang sedang mendamba, itu adalah aku_

_Yang sedang didamba, itu bukan dia_

_Oh, tidak! Itu bukanlah dirinya_

_Kita, aku, dan dia, itu adalah semu_

_Aku dan dia, kita, itu bukanlah satu_

_Oh, tidak! Itu bukanlah sesuatu_

_Yang sedang berharap, itu adalah bayangan_

_Yang sedang diharapkan, itu bukanlah_

_Oh, tidak! Itu bukanlah kami berdua_

_Yang sedang berduka, itu adalah aku, bukan dia_

_Yang sedang tertawa, itu adalah dia, bukan aku_

_Yang sedang terluka, itu adalah aku, bukan dia_

_Yang sedang bersalah, itu adalah aku_

_Oh, tidak! Itu adalah diriku_

_Yang sedang menangis, itu adalah aku_

_Oh, tidak! Itu adalah diriku_

_Yang sedang membisu, itu adalah aku_

_Oh, tidak! Itu adalah diriku_

_Ya, itu diriku!_

**Author's Note:**

> Puisi ini ditulis di desa Panggul, pada 03 Mei 2014. Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca : )


End file.
